Shadows of the Past
by Creidhe
Summary: As the midnight sky begins to darken the shadows of the past begins to emerge. Sakura’s world is turned upside down when two worlds begin to collide changing the course of history. Flaming Heart Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows of the Past**

**Summary:** As the midnight sky begins to darken the shadows of the past begins to emerge. Sakura's world is turned upside down when two worlds begin to collide changing the course of history. This time she has to fight by herself… perhaps even against those she loves the most.

...

**Warning: This is Flaming Heart Sequel. So if you haven't read that, please do.**

**[Alternative Universe] **Pairings: Sakura X Kakashi/Sasuke

....

**Author Note: I'm so sorry. I had to delete the story because I wasn't too happy with how it was going.**

* * *

**Chapter One **

* * *

It wasn't just tears. What he was hearing were tearing, gut-wrenching sobs.

Halfway to the hallway, Naruto stopped in mid-stride. He stood, indecision cementing his feet firmly in place. Bright shaky blue orbs gazed at the wooden door, wishing that somehow she knew he was standing right there, listening.

'Mama…' he begged in his mind, 'please… don't cry.'

The young boy frowned and his knees almost gave in when he heard her loud reply, the cries freezing his kind, warm heart. His body started to shiver as an ice cold sensation licked his spine. He wanted to walk forward, to reach the door and ask what was wrong. He wanted to hug her, to make everything alright. However, like every night, the louder the cries the more he would back away.

'Why do you cry?' he asked in his mind, hoping somehow an answer would come to him, 'Why during the day do you hold everything back and smile? Laugh with your friends, laugh with me… and at night when you think I'm asleep… you cry until you fall asleep… why mama?'

Feeling his eyes begin to water as well, the blond-haired boy quickly lowered his head and stared deeply at the wooden floor. It wasn't right! His mama shouldn't have to cry. She was a strong woman. The strongest woman he knew! Bringing his lips back, he tried desperately to keep his own hot drops in.

He tried to shut away everything around him, he tried to listen to the small voice in his head to go back to sleep. It will be over by morning, it said. But, he couldn't. He just couldn't turn around and pretend everything was fine. Not when, each cry of his mother, each dropping tear, each chocking, sniffling and loud sobbing were a stab to his heart.

He needed to do something. He needed to let his mama know that he was there. Slowly raising his eyes back up, he stared determinedly towards the door. Even though he dreaded what he could possible see, he walked forward with equal determinate steps. Quickly turning the doorknob, he threw herself into the room; flushing lightly at the bold action as he stood in the room.

His heart sunk as he watched the scene ahead of him. His mother was sitting on the bed looking absolutely miserable. The woman who had influenced him so much, who was stronger than any woman he ever knew, was shedding painful tears.

He watched as her green eyes moved slowly from her hands and to his eyes.

There was evident shock in his mother eyes to his sudden intrusion. The red-haired woman lips parted slightly as tears started to flow freely down her son's face.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed quickly, wiping her tears into her sleeve "is something wrong?"

"You mama…"

His words were so unexpected. They cut through her shielding instantly. A loud sob escaped her lips and she wasn't fast enough to suppress it with her hand. Kushina raised her arms forward; a weak smile decorated her features as she stretched her arms toward him. She nodded as her son tip toed his way toward her. Her heart raced as she watched his blue eyes narrow as his lips quiver. She quickly reached for him and held him tight as he threw his petit arms around her. At that very moment, they were both children begging for a mothers hug.

* * *

Home.

It was all Sakura could think about as she stood on her front porch with her arms wrapped tightly around Kakashi's waist. He held her head gently between his hands and a moan slide from deep in her throat straight into his mouth. She shivered against him and he slid one arm down to surround her and pull her closer, thinking she was chilly in the night air. But that wasn't it at all. She felt like she was finally coming home now that his arms were back around her. Sakura burrowed closer; not wanting to come up for air and find out this was all a dream or just a mistake. She couldn't face him, so she stroked his tongue with hers and shivered once more. Passion threatened to overwhelm both of them, so Kakashi had to stop or he was going to take her right there on the front porch. He pulled her back, but kept one hand on her face, tilting her chin up so she would look him in the eye.

"Sakura," he murmured and her lips curved up in a slight smile.

"Come inside, Kakashi," she said. He stroked his thumb under her eye.

"I have to go." He said, "I think the Hokage will kick my ass if I don't get there soon."

"Come inside, Kakashi," Sakura repeated quietly. He smiled slightly and bent his head, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Okay," he said and let her go so she could unlock the door. He followed her in to the house and watched her take off her coat. He couldn't help but watch her body move in that little black dress she was wearing. She glanced at him over her shoulder and saw the look in his eyes. She turned back around quickly, her heart fluttering. She knew that look, Kami, she knew it. It had used to make her melt. Still did, she thought to herself and reached behind her to take off her necklace.

"Would you like some coffee?" She asked, turning around to face him once she got her necklace off and placed it on the stand beside the couch. He shrugged.

"Sure. I probably don't need it, but I'll take some."

"Want me to make decaf?" She asked and headed to the kitchen. He took his coat off and threw it over the back off the couch.

"Whatever you want," he replied quietly and followed her. She lifted an eyebrow at him quickly and then turned to the coffee maker. She went slowly, needing some time to settle down. Her heart was still pounding in her chest from that kiss on the porch. She didn't want to admit that she was nervous, not even to herself. When she couldn't stall anymore, she turned to face him.

"So," she said quietly and looked at him. He didn't say anything for a moment, so she barreled on, unable to stand the silence. "Is Sasuke going with you?"

"Yes. He is coming with me." Kakashi replied somewhat annoyed, "For Kami's sake, Sakura. It's not like I'm a baby that needs a babysitter."

Sakura giggled and walked toward him, placing down two mugs of coffee on the small table. "Don't go," she suddenly whispered. She wasn't sure if she was making the right choice, but all she knew was that right now she wanted him. She wanted him to be there, with her. She missed him too much. He was so busy with missions and she had been stuck in the hospital, both barely had time for each other. She stepped forward and lifted her lips to his. As soon as their lips made contact, he reached for her and dragged her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck quickly and stood on her tiptoes to meet him. She nipped at his bottom lip before she darted her tongue out over it to sooth the area she had just used her teeth on.

"Sakura," he groaned and settled his hands on her hips.

"I want you," she said and slid her hands under his green vest. She tugged his dark shirt out from his blue pants so she could feel his skin against her fingers. She turned around, tugging him towards the bedroom.

"Sakura, wait," he said, even as she tugged his earlobe with her teeth. He held her still with his hands on her hips.

"Kakashi," she said and slid her hands around to cup his butt and press her pelvis into his. He moaned again.

"Sakura, if we do this, I'll be getting there really late," he said as she dragged her tongue down his neck.

"It's not like you're always on time," she smirked and began tugging his shirts over his head. As soon as he was free of the clothing, he had his hands around her waist again.

"What about the Uchiha? He'll probably kill me," he begged. She didn't answer, just led him into her bedroom. He hoped the Uchiha would not kill him.

"Touch me, Kakashi," she breathed. He reached his hands under her dress to cup her butt, but he couldn't touch her skin because she had panty hose on. She leaned against him and reached down with one hand, pulling off the straps of her right shoe. She switched legs and tugged the other one off. She hiked up her dress and reached to pull her black panty hose off.

"Wait," Kakashi said and placed his hands over hers. She looked up at him and met his gaze. "Let me do it," he said quietly. She dropped her hands and watched him. He kneeled in front of her and pulled on her panty hose. The dark material slid down her thighs, exposing her smooth, milky white skin. He sighed and pressed an appreciative kiss to her inner thigh. She trembled and touched one hand to the top of his head for balance. He tugged the panty hose down farther. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He slid his hands up her calves and gently tickled the backs of her knees for a moment before he slid his hands up the back of her thighs. "What are these?" He asked, smiling as he exposed her lacy black panties. He lifted her dress high enough so he could nibble along her hip.

"Kakashi," she murmured. He pressed his lips to her center. "Oh, I don't think can't stand up much longer," she said. He chuckled low in his throat and stood up, wrapping his arms around her.

"Kiss me, Sakura," he said. She lifted her mouth to his and slid her arms around his neck. He pressed into her so she walked backwards until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed. He pressed her down onto the bed and laid his heavy weight over her as he settled in between her legs.

He lowered his head and buried his lips into the skin under her ear. She arched her neck back, giving him access. He slid one hand up over her thigh and stroked her body until he reached her breast. His fingers rested against the bare skin just above the top of her dress. He stroked the skin there and she murmured against his lips.

"Sakura?"

"Mm?" She murmured as he stroked his hands over her.

"I love this dress," he said. She opened her eyes to look at him. He kissed the skin above her dress where his hand had just been. "It drives me crazy," he said. She reached up, wrapping her left hand around the back of his neck. "When I saw you today leaving the hospital," he trailed his tongue over her chest, "I lost my breath." He lifted his head and looked down into her sleepy eyes. "You're gorgeous." She grinned a little.

"You might like this dress, but I need you to get it off of me. Now," she said. He chuckled and pressed his lips to hers quickly.

"Hot?" He asked. She lifted her hips and pressed them against him. His eyes crossed.

"Yes," she answered. She rolled over, offering him her zipper. He slid it down slowly and pressed kisses along her back as he did. He tugged on her dress and she slipped her arms out of it so that her shoulders and upper back were exposed. He trailed his tongue over her shoulder bones.

"Lovely," he murmured and tugged her dress down farther until it was settled around her hips. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to her lower back. Sakura sighed. He sat back up and pulled her dress all the way off. He tossed it gently to the floor and reached up to unhook her strapless black bra. She lifted up so he could pull it out from under her and he tossed it to the floor, too. Then he gently rolled her over. He sat up and looked down at her. She looked like an angel with her pink curls spread over the pillow, her smooth pale skin exposed to him, and a sexy little grin upon her lips.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he said and leaned over her to press a searing kiss to her lips. She wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders. He pressed his naked chest against hers and she sighed at the texture of him. His mouth trailed to her ear and then nibbled lower, lovingly kissing her neck. He traced her collarbone with his tongue as her fingertips danced lightly over his back. His mouth slid down and he nipped gently at the skin on the side of her breast. She gasped a little at the roughness of it, but sighed when he slid his tongue over the abused skin to relieve it. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and she trembled in anticipation. He finally took her into his mouth and suckled gently.

She moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders. He settled there for a few seconds before moving his mouth lower. He kissed a small freckle she had below her right breast and then kissed his way down her flat belly. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and moved to the skin beside it. He nipped gently and sucked for a moment, leaving a little mark of his behind him on her skin. He wanted her to see it later and remember what he had done to her.

He finally moved lower and pressed another open mouth kiss to her hip. She shuddered and moved under him. He grinned, remembering that was a sensitive spot. He moved lower, pressing his lips to her inner thigh once more. He moved to the other thigh and then slid his tongue up to outline her black panties. She moaned deep in the back of her throat. He sat up a little, taking hold of the lace and slowly peeling it off of her body. He tossed the panties to the floor with her other clothes. He kissed around her center, teasing her. She wiggled under him, lifting her hips and making soft little noises with her throat. He pressed his face into her thigh for a moment, desperately trying to hold on to his control.

"Please," she said softly and he couldn't have stopped himself if he wanted to. He stroked his tongue over her a few times and she shuddered, her thighs clenching around his head as an orgasm shimmered through her. He watched her come back down to earth and he settled in beside her, not yet on top of her. When the shudders finally stopped she opened her eyes to look at him, surprised he was no longer on top of her.

"Kakashi?"

"I don't have a condom," he said.

"Please…" she replied.

"Damn," he said. "You promised."

"I know… I know…" Sakura whispered, hiding her body with a blanket, "Kakashi I-"

"We have talked about this." Kakashi pressed his lips together, looking at her hurt green eyes.

"And it's not fair… I don't see why-"

"We have talked about this already." Kakashi repeated strongly, picking up his clothes, "I have to go."

"Bye." She whispered as she watched him walk out of the door. A pang filled her heart as she looked at his retreating back. Something didn't feel right.

It was a really weird feeling. One that she hadn't felt in years, it was as if everything was about to change, again.

Gulping, she wrapped the blanket around her and ran. She reached the door, yanked it open and watched his tall silhouette walk down the street.

"KAKASHI!" she screamed, ignoring the shocked look some neighbors were giving her.

The silver-haired jounin stopped and looked over her shoulder, his mismatched eyes staring at the pink-haired beauty.

"KAKASHI PLEASE BE CAREFUL!"

He shook his head, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

* * *

**Two days later…**

* * *

"I seriously don't know what's wrong with him." Sakura sighed, burying her head in her hands.

"Men…" Anko snorted.

Hana nodded, "They're not scared to go on missions and face the enemy, nope. That's piece of cake… but when we mention babies and marriage… they'll run away screaming like women."

"Hai Hai!" Anko agreed, raising their third bottle of sake.

Sakura eyed the bottle and groaned, "I can't! I have to go back to work!" she exclaimed sending a reproving look at the two kunoichi.

"Do you really have to?" Hana questioned, sighing.

"Of course I have to!" Sakura exclaimed, standing up, "And you both really have to stop coming like this. There is nothing wrong with you two! You know there are sick people outside waiting to be called, right?"

"It's not like there aren't other nurses on this hospital." Anko replied, pouting.

"Alright alright." Hana grinned sheepishly, she stood up, "We'll leave you to work. Have fun."

"Whatever." Sakura replied, glaring at both women as they left her office.

* * *

**A few hours later**

* * *

It had to be the coldest night ever; the wind was irate and kept hissing into the gelid air forcing the trees leaves to dance along. The sky was dark and the usual shining stars took cover behind the enormous grey clouds. Green bright eyes stared directly at the sky trying to spot at least one little star. Sighing in defeat, Sakura adjusted her long coat to her slender body. She had just left the hospital and as usual she couldn't see a single soul roaming through the dark streets. Sometimes the pink-haired kunoichi wondered if she should just stay in her office and sleep there, that way she could save some time. Then again, it would make the fact that she bought a whole new apartment look rather useless.

A strong gust of wind whipped her long pink hair across her face, forcing her eyes to close tightly. Sakura patiently waited for the wind to calm down while little by little, her skin began to prickle. Her rosy lips parted as she felt her heart squeeze tightly for what seemed to be an eternity. Dropping her arms to the sides the wind forced her coat open, revealing a white nurse uniform. Sakura came to an abrupt stop and jerked her head to the other side. With wide open eyes, her gaze was somewhat blurry but she could still identify the three figures in front of her.

Her entire body froze. Sakura fleetingly forgot to breathe as her green eyes caught panicking crimson ones. Hesitantly, Sakura dared to move her gaze to the man in the middle. Her eyes widened in absolute horror as she studied his bloodied face. His silver-hair was wet, partly consumed in sweat and blood. Part of his lips and cheeks were completely swollen plus his entire body was shaking, probably with fever. The medic-nin wondered to herself how could he still stand in his current state. That was when she noticed that he couldn't. Sasuke and Genma had Kakashi arms around their shoulders, supporting his entire weight.

Still in complete astonishment, Sakura managed to force her wobbly legs forward. Her body was in shock, it barely obeyed her instructions to move, to do something.

"Leave… me… just… go."

Sakura blinked in confusion as Sasuke adjusted Kakashi arm around his shoulder, "Hn… there is no way we are leaving you behind." Sasuke blurted out at the same time as his red eyes started to darken.

Genma suddenly stopped causing Kakashi to almost fall down. His dark eyes were wide and his expression prevented Sakura to step any further. Sasuke bit his lip hard as he held Kakashi on his own. Genma's loud cry filled the gelid night air freezing every Sakura senses. A small amount of blood escaped Genma's mouth while Sakura could only watch in absolute horror at the dark silhouettes behind the three men. Wide green eyes met spinning wheels of an unfamiliar bloodied sharingan.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's voice was feeble and strange as if someone other than her had spoken in her place. She wanted an explanation but she had the feeling that none of them could provide her one at the moment.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's deep voice seemed to have awakened her. He was now close to her and was now struggling to drag both Genma and Kakashi with him. She groaned in despair as she looked at Genma's back filled with shuriken and kunai. He was not going to make it. There was too much blood loss. Shaking her head, she quickly took her hands to her waist and mentally cursed herself when she didn't find her holster.

Whoever was approaching did not seem to be in a hurry. They were still far walking in a slow pace. Sakura still couldn't distinguish their faces but she could clearly see one thing. Those silhouettes… every single one of them possessed bright red eyes.

"What is going on?" she asked as she easily pulled Genma towards her, lifting up the extra weight off Sasuke.

"Uchiha," Kakashi croaky voice answered, "a whole lot of them,"

"But-"

"I have never seen them before," Sasuke cut in with a serious worried expression.

Sakura pushed her eyebrows together and frowned, "W-what happened?" she finally asked as she pushed more chakra into her feet, increasing her speed. Genma's body was trembling and he was coughing blood. Sakura heart weighted more than ever. She knew pretty well that he was not going to make it.

"We were ambushed as soon as we reached Konoha's gates,"

"How many?" Sakura asked as her features hardened. From the corner of her eyes she stared at Kakashi troubled and wounded features. She gritted her teeth in annoyance and worry. She could… she could have lost him. What if Kakashi was in Genma's situation instead? Her throat seemed to burn as the morbid thought ran through her head. Sakura shook her head as if she was shaking the unwanted thoughts away. There was no time. They had to hurry. They had to warn the village that they were under attack.

Sakura came to a violent stop and felt her legs muscle protest. Wincing as Genma weight almost brought her to her knees, Sakura adjusted the dying man on her right side, freeing her left hand. With a single hand sign, she created a clone.

There were no need words between her and the other pink-haired Sakura. The clone knew exactly what to do. Sasuke arched a surprised eyebrow and wondered to himself why hadn't he thought of it. Kakashi coughed and raised his head, locking his gaze with Sakura's. He had a confused expression written all over his pale wounded face.

"Who are you?"

Sakura felt as if she had been slapped. She blinked at first expecting to see him smile or that sparkle in his eyes that always told her he was joking but there was no smile or sparkle. Kakashi shook his head and tried to break free from Sasuke's firm hold.

"Who are you people?" Kakashi repeated demandingly. He jerked his head back to Sakura and stared at Genma's unconscious form, "Bastards," Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"Kakashi…" Sakura called his name ever so subtly.

Kakashi shot her the scariest look ever, "Just wait until I'm done with you,"

Sasuke took in a deep breath and quickly pressed two fingers against Kakashi's neck, pressing a weak spot, putting the silver-haired jounin fast asleep.

"Sakura," Sasuke eyes narrowed as he took in her static face, "Sakura damn it!"

Sakura gasped not even noticing that she had dropped Genma. Sasuke came to a sudden stop. The intruders were approaching them. His bloodied sharingan gaze fell on the shocked pink-haired girl. She had her hands clenched around her chest and a bizarre look reflected in her green eyes. If Sasuke didn't know better he would think that she was staring into another world.

* * *

**Author Note: Well I hope it was any good. This version of my first chapter is more satisfying. At least for me. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows of the Past**

**By Creidhe**

* * *

The pink-haired medic-nin shivered as she ran through the hallway. Something was incredibly wrong. There were no guards on duty, leaving the entrance to the Hokage tower completely clear. Pushing her pink brows together, Sakura turned left and took two steps at a time. Her nostrils immediately flared up as she reached the top of the stairs. Sakura almost gagged at the terrible bloodied bath scene in front of her. Several guards were laying on the floor, their bodies twisted in wicked painful ways. There was not a single weapon on sight. Gulping, she held her breathe as she walked past the corpses toward the tall wooden doors.

She stopped dead on her tracks, her green orbs staring intently at all the blood plastered on the doors to the Hokage office. She recognized the bloodied symbol illustrated on the door; the Uchiha clan symbol. Hands shaking, she reached the door knob. Pushing the door open, Sakura eyed the dark room. She spotted the desk; the cushioned chair behind it had its back turned on her.

"Hokage-sama?" She asked, her tone of voice sounded unsteady.

When she received no answer, she briefly closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She needed to calm down her erratic heartbeat, make sure that she had the situation under control. Her bloodstream started to boil at every step she took towards the chair. The hair of the back of her neck slowly stood up as a terrible sensation licked her spine. Sakura stretched her hand and headed for the chair. As her fingertips touched the soft velvet of the back of the chair, it sent her electrifying sparkles, prickling her skin. She quickly turned the chair around.

A small scream escaped her mouth. Sakura stumbled backwards, her eyes never leaving the old man. The room suddenly became darker and it seemed as though it was spinning around. She could feel her frantic heartbeat on her throat, it roared loudly on her ears, clouding all her thoughts. The Third Hokage brown eyes were looking back at her. The look on his face was so intense that Sakura wondered if he was still alive. Her eyes gazed down at the silver dagger on his throat.

"Kami…"

"Kami didn't help him at all."

Sakura's body tensed up immediately as her back touched something solid. Her lips parted when hot breathe licked her skin.

"Why?" She asked, fighting to keep her voice steady, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"You are a curious one, aren't you?"

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she processed the male's voice. It sounded confident and had a hint of sarcasm and amusement present in it. She resisted the urge to jump as the cold metal of a kunai knife was gently pressed on her neck.

"Haruno Sakura." The man seemed to know her. Did this mean it was someone from inside? A traitor? Sakura straightened herself, "Good-bye for now."

The knife pierced her flesh and she gasped slightly before she vanished into smoke.

* * *

Sakura gasped loudly. She locked her horrified eyes with a pair of worried dark ones. Sasuke pushed his brows together, reading everything there was to know through her horrorstruck expression. The pink-haired girl shivered as she redirected her gaze toward the still unconscious silver-haired man. A scary empty sensation claimed her stomach as she slowly stood up toward the window.

She looked down at the dark streets fixing her gaze on the shabby street lamp. They had succeeded in outrunning that strange crowd and made it into hiding. She had used a clone to warn the Hokage but it was just too late. He was dead; gone.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked, trying to block the horrible images.

Sasuke sighed inwardly as he looked at her, "I don't know what is going on." He replied emotionlessly, "However, there is one thing that we know." Sakura slowly looked over her shoulder to look at him, "Those men are already inside the village. They're probably going to attack soon."

Sakura eyes widened, "We can't let them!" She exclaimed, "We need to warn everyone!"

Sasuke darted his eyes onto the floor, "Sakura." A cold feeling traveled up and down her spine. The way he called out her name was very uncharacteristic of him. There was fear. Even if it was subtle, she could still identify it, "This is not any enemy. We cannot simply go and warn everyone _now_. The Hokage is dead. Konoha is defenseless. They are probably well organized and have every ANBU force mobilized at this very moment."

"But… what else can we do?" Sakura whispered, "Stay here and wait?"

"We have to flee."

Sakura blinked as though Sasuke had grown a second head, "Flee?" She asked to make sure that she had heard it right.

"Sakura." Sasuke was growing impatient, "Either you want it or not, Konoha has already been taken."

She nodded slowly, "But they were Uchiha! Shouldn't we go warn your family?"

"I have already sent a message. It was the first thing I did before we arrived to the village." Sasuke replied, "Here, listen." He slowly stood up and walked toward the window, placing himself next to her, "Father will surely send reinforcements after us. We need time to study the enemy so that we can fight back."

Sakura clenched her jaw. She could see the reason in his words, "Why is this happening?" she whispered softly, clenching her hand on her chest.

Sasuke stared up toward the dark sky. Why indeed. He wanted to know who those Uchiha were and what did they want. As far as he knew, the Uchiha did not have any family outside the country of fire.

Sighing, Sakura placed herself on the sofa, bent down and mangled the piece of clothe once more. Sighing once more she straightened herself and then leaned forward so that she could reach the unconscious silver-haired man. She mopped his brow with the cloth. The color was finally returning to his skin, though his face was still red from the wind.

Sasuke turned around, crossed his arms around his chest. Unconsciously, he narrowed his eyes as his thoughts roamed back to what had happened near the village gates. The way Kakashi had acted as if Sasuke was one of them, one of the enemies. And then there was that short moment with Sakura. He honestly did not recognize her.

"_Who are you people?" _

Kakashi seemed to think that Genma's wounds were their fault. And that was the most disturbing thing. Kakashi had witnessed the very moment Genma was ambushed. He had seen it with his own eyes. Then why did he not remember it?

"We have to go." Sasuke announced, catching the pink-haired girl off guard.

Sakura blinked as Sasuke walked toward a small armoire. He opened the small doors and Sakura could see the many weapons organized by category. Sasuke bent down, opened a drawer and retrieved a backpack. Straightening himself, he opened the backpack and quickly started to throw things inside. He held a small bag and then threw it towards Sakura, "Take these."

The medic-nin eyed the bag and then directed her gaze toward Sasuke once again, "What are you saying?" She asked, her features twisting in confusion, "We can't leave. Kakashi is still—"

"He's not coming with us." Sasuke replied shortly and rather roughly.

"What?" Sakura stood up, furrowing her eyebrows, "Sasuke—"

"He cannot come with us." Sasuke sighed in exasperation. He looked behind his shoulder to look at her, "He's unconscious, and he will only delay us. They probably have men guarding every single exit."

"Yes, but we can't leave him!" Sakura exclaimed stubbornly. She shook her head refusing to believe in what she was listening.

"Sakura." Sasuke voice had a hint of warning present in it, "How can you be this blind? Can't you see that whatever is happening here has something to do with what happened years ago?"

Sakura lips parted. Her heart pounded strongly against her chest as her mind repeated Sasuke's words over and over again.

The dark-haired Uchiha sighed, "Kakashi… he doesn't even remember us anymore."

Sakura softly shook her head, "He… doesn't…" she didn't have the strengths in her to finish her sentence.

"We have to get going." Sasuke spoke resolutely. He swung the backpack over his shoulder and approached the clearly shaken Sakura. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and pulled her toward him, "Hey now… we'll make it through this."

Sakura suppressed back a sob. Kami, she hadn't felt this miserable for years, "What about Naruto?" She suddenly asked.

"He'll be fine." Sasuke replied, "He has his mother."

Sakura nodded softly but was still not entirely convinced. She turned around and stared at Kakashi sleeping figure. She leaned over him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Let's go." She nodded and adopted an emotionless posture.

Sasuke inhaled deeply as he opened the door of his apartment. He watched as Sakura walked past him and then he stared at the silver-haired nin sleeping form before he closed the door.

The two of them walked close to each other, their hands touching one another every now and then. Sakura green eyes were wide as she searched for any sign of the enemy. Sasuke on the other hand, walked with confidence, his sharingan ready to swallow any possible enemy. They turned into a dark alley; their feet masked with chakra in order not to make any sound that could possible give their position away.

Sakura fought the urge to stop at every step she made. Her heart was scattering, screaming and bleeding as she increased the distance between her and him. Kakashi.

This was _his_ doing. Uchiha Madara.

He had managed to return. How? She had absolutely no idea. But, it had to be him. What else could explain the odd appearance of all of those Uchiha? Sakura curved her hands into fists. Sasuke suddenly stopped and raised his hand making Sakura to stop as well. She shot him a frightened look but he ignored it. He simply stared straight ahead toward the darkness. Sakura bit her lip. She couldn't see anything.

"Going somewhere?" A childish voice echoed into the cold night, catching Sakura by surprise.

Her emerald orbs watched as a small dark-haired girl finally came into sight. The girl had long hair and her skin was extremely pale. She was arching an eyebrow and had a hand on her hip. Red vibrant eyes stared intently at the two of them.

"Kaiko." Sasuke smirked slightly, "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Father sent me." Kaiko replied matter-of-factly.

A long relieving sigh escaped Sakura's rosy lips as she eyed Sasuke's little sister. Sasuke nodded shortly, "Be quick."

Kaiko rolled her eyes, "The city has been taken. It seems like the Hokage tower is their main headquarters. They came to our house. Their leader wants to see Father. A large group of them is heading now toward Suna." Kaiko paused. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in displeasure, "The North exit has been secured." She smirked.

"Secured?" Both Sasuke and Sakura asked at the same time.

"Yeah. Father sent Itachi and Shisui to make sure you could leave the village." Kaiko answered.

"Perfect." Sasuke replied. He approached his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder, "One last favor. Hatake-san is on my apartment. Take care of him, okay?"

Kaiko nodded promptly, "Will do."

Sakura watched in awe as Kaiko effortlessly jumped onto one of the rooftops and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Are you telling me that two kids have killed an entire group of my men?" A tall muscular man asked as he slammed his hand on the table.

"Yes. Uchiha too." A tall thin dark-skinned man replied emotionlessly. He stared into the Uchiha eyes, clearly not the slightest intimidated with the sharingan.

"Well isn't that interesting?" A new voice greeted what had been once the Hokage's office, "I want those two boys, alive. Please refrain yourselves from attacking our own kin."

The dark-skinned man snorted, "Your own kin," he paused, smirking, "is rather resolute in fighting us."

The tall handsome Uchiha stepped inside the room. He gracefully walked past both men, finally stopping by the window. Uchiha Madara smiled; a rare expression that never touched his eyes. Anyone who didn't know him well would say he hadn't smiled at all. Madara watched from the window and instantly caught sight of movement outside. With the rain still coming down, the streets were empty; empty except for this boy. He had walked right up to the door of an abandoned house and entered. He turned away from the window and exited the room, making his way for the door that led back out onto the street.

He moved silently down the corridor and past the door the boy had just gone through. He waited, standing next to the wall. It was only a short wait before the boy came back out. The door opened outwards and Madara was hidden from the boy's view behind it. The boy was muttering something, but the Uchiha didn't pay any attention. The door closed again, and then the boy looked around and saw him. Madara moved fast and had his arm around the boy's neck before he could so much as whimper. He tried to struggle; his arms and legs flailing but Madara merely shoved him back into the wall. The impact knocked the breath and the fight from the boy.

"What is your name, boy?"

"What?" The boy's voice was weak and confused; he must have hit his head against the wall. Madara didn't hesitate in pressing two fingers into a spot near where the collarbone met the neck. The boy started to scream.

"What is your name?" He released the nerve pinch and moved his hand. The boy looked up at him with wide, furious red eyes.

"Itachi."

* * *

The two of them stared at the surrounding forest. Thousands of trees competed for space, as far as the eye could see. Creeping vines and plants hung low, some sweeping the water's surface.

"We should be seeing the village at any moment now," Sasuke said, turning away from the forest to look at Sakura. The pink-haired girl stared into the rich, lush forest, longing growing in her with a strength that shook her. The horrible urge to turn around and go back wouldn't go away.

"I miss him already."

There was a long silence while the wind tugged at their clothing and whipped through their hair. Sasuke inhaled deeply as the weight of Sakura's words sunk into him.

"There's a storm coming. We have to take shelter fast." Sasuke delivered the ominous warning, startling Sakura. She'd been so absorbed in the forest she hadn't been paying attention to the darkening sky and spinning clouds.

Sakura nodded and followed the dark-haired male through the vegetation. She dodged the thorny branches, jumped over a snake and turned left; stopping next Sasuke.

"The village." She said, following after a sigh.

Sakura was tired beyond limits. It had been two long days since they left Konoha. She could feel every member of her body complain for some rest, "Thank Kami." She whispered softly.

The medic-nin could hear all the voices and commotion of the lively city even before she entered it. Inviting smells from buffets and restaurants flooded her mind. Both Sasuke and Sakura found themselves in the middle of a marketplace. There were people crowding the whole place. She could see merchants walking by her searching for business, trying to sell anything they could. They began making their way through the semi-permeable crowd.

There were dancers and musicians playing on the streets, surrounded by people watching. Sakura now realized that she had left the marketplace and entered some kind of art and show business district. All around on the streets she saw performers doing drastic acrobatic stunts. She could hear the roaring laughs coming from the theatres on different sides of the streets.

Night began to fall. Tiny hairs on the back of her neck rose. She stopped walking and looked behind her shoulder. She had the strange sensation that she was being observed.

The two of them walked down the street, side by side, in silence. Sakura felt no need to speak, and she seemed almost to be in a daze. Possibly she was still in shock. Sasuke tried not to concern himself with her though. He was busy looking out for danger, and keeping his bearings. She was leading him into a part of the city he hadn't been in before and he wanted to be able to get out again in a hurry if need be.

They turned a corner and Sasuke took the chance to glance back the way they had come. He didn't see anyone, but again he got the impression that something had been there and had hid just in time. He dropped his hand to his kunai holster. He still wasn't sure anyone was there; possibly it was just paranoia.

"We're being followed," she said. Sasuke was surprised; she had seemed so unfocused.

"You have seen him, or are you just guessing?"

"He is about fifty feet behind us. He wasn't quite quick enough to hide just then."

"When we turn, keep walking. I will catch him as he comes around the corner."

"Okay."

They walked on in silence again. The sky was beginning to look very ominous and Sasuke was of the opinion it was going to pour down in a matter of minutes. It was going to have to be quick; grab their shadow, slit his throat and get inside before the rain came down. He pushed his hair back out of his eyes after a particularly strong gust of wind; definitely only a few more minutes till the storm broke. She touched his arm, and then turned the corner into a long alley. He turned and then pressed himself against the wall. He pulled the kunai free and waited, taking slow, shallow breaths so that he could hear the slightest sound.

There was the scuff of a foot against the cobblestones just around the corner and Sasuke held his breath. He didn't have to wait long; after only a few seconds, a person came around the corner and Sasuke made a grab for him. His reactions were only a fraction off, and he only managed to hold onto a sleeve. The figure wriggled out of his grip and backed away, bumping into the other wall. Sasuke jumped at him and grabbed him by the arm, then pushed him back against the wall, bringing his kunai up to the person's throat.

Sasuke was about to slice the figure's throat when a sudden strong gust of wind pulled the stranger's hood behind. Sasuke held the man still and looked closer at his features. Just then, the rain started to fall; it was a light sprinkle for a few moments and then it was falling with full force. The wind was gusting so hard that the rain was falling almost sideways. Sasuke blinked, trying to clear water from his eyes.

"Sasuke! Her shout brought him out of his reverie. Sakura was trying to walk against the violent wind. She suddenly stopped, her pink hair flying at every direction. Her green eyes were wide and her lips parted in shock.

"Mi-na-to-sen-sei." Sakura spoke very slowly as she looked into his bright blue eyes.

* * *

_As always, thanks for reading._

_I hope this chapter was not too much confusing. O.o! So, so far a big crowd of unknown Uchihas & friends have taken Konoha. Uchiha Madara little encounter with Itachi. Sakura and Sasuke meeting with Minato. _

_There will be more of Kakashi next chapter, so stay tuned._

_A big bear hug, _

_Creidhe._

_**PS! Some of you asked me their ages. They're 24 years old. Kakashi being 25. Itachi is 11 years old. Kaiko and Naruto are 7.**_


End file.
